Unforgivable
by Ink-Quill-and-Parchment
Summary: Gajeel Redfox, former member of Phantom Lord, finally found a reason to change his former attitude. His former ways. His former self. And the reason is Levy McGarden.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My first Gajeel-Levy pairing songfic. And instead of writing the whole story in a single go, I'll be writing the story in chapters. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and 'The Reason' belongs to Hoobastank. I'm just using their works for my creative purposes.

* * *

><p><strong>Unforgivable<strong>

**By- IQP**

Gajeel Redfox was anything but perfect. And he knew it. His tall, well-muscled body was the only aspect of him which could be considered close to what is the general definition of the word 'normal'. Because his face, hair and attitude were not even normal, let alone preferable.

Gajeel was a tall, well-built guy with strangely spiked, messy black hair that reached his hip and an annoyingly devil-may-care attitude. Not to forget the ever-present cursing and the permanent scowl on his face. He could have passed for a good-looking guy but with his metal studded face, he came out more as a scary beast.

It was as if a dark cloud of superiority and terror hung above his head, the way people reacted whenever he came in their line of sight. Most of the onlookers, whether they knew him or not, would either hide behind the nearest inanimate object or run for their lives when they saw him. Those few who had balls would challenge him to a brawl (like the over-enthusiastic Salamander, the Ice Prince who mysteriously always seem to enter the brawl one way or the other and the ultra manly Elfman) but would usually end up bruised severely if not with their head mercilessly ripped off their neck.

But despite all these frightening aspects of Fairy Tail's renowned Iron Dragonslayer, the most teeth-clatteringly scary thing about him was his smile. His maniacal smile that showed off his ivory-white, dragon-like teeth. The sharp curved canines scared the living daylights of the innocent bystanders who were unfortunate enough to witness the widening of his lips.

Yes, Gajeel wasn't perfect. And he loved that about himself.

**I'm not a perfect person**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Updates will be weekly from now on. Apologies for the wait. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and 'The Reason' belongs to Hoobastank. I'm just using their works for my creative purposes.

* * *

><p><strong>Unforgivable<strong>

**By- IQP**

But on some rare occasions, Gajeel felt uncertain about his imperfectness. He knew he was dark. He was always attracted to the dark things in life than the normal things. More pulled by the bad, mysterious way of life than the normal, happy one. And so it was expected of him to become the bad-ass top-notch member of the cruel and dark guild, Phantom Lord.

He joined the guild not because he wanted company but because he wanted to prove himself. And what better way to prove your strength than by joining a dark guild and becoming one of the most powerful and feared mages in the neighbourhood. He wanted to prove the world that he was capable of independent survival without any help from his real parents or his foster father- Metallicana, all of whom left him to fend for himself. They left him to die when he needed them the most. And he hated them for that.

He wanted to prove them that he can survive and make a name in this world all by himself. He wanted to prove them that he was strong now, not scared and vulnerable like he was when they had left him.

But just because he felt frightened didn't mean he would accept it. He would be lying if he said that he didn't have abandonment issues. But he was too arrogant and egoistic to accept the loneliness he felt. Instead he would mask the pain of solitude by using his strength and power to beat the crap out of innocent, unexpecting onlookers.

And when that was not enough, he would turn to all the tasks that was assigned to him too vent off his steam , partaking in each one of the missions with full vigour. Instead of just bringing his victims back, he bruised them so bad that their faces would become unrecognizable and they would be close-to-dead by the time he brought them back to the guild. And when given a choice to pick out jobs of his interest, he usually took the most dangerous jobs and came back with the most ghastly scars and bruises. But strangely, with his trademark, scary smirk intact.

The smirk never wavered and that was because to him, all these tasks and jobs were not just a shoddy disguise to his loneliness but also to show the world his growing strength. So great was his need to prove himself that he started killing at the tender age of nineteen and hasn't stopped since then. He killed ruthlessly and unstoppably. He took innocent lives and maimed criminals without a second thought. He kept on killing because he didn't care. In his world, others didn't matter. All that mattered was his hunger for power and revenge. And that was all that he cared about.

Until he joined Fairy Tail. His world flipped over after that. He began to understand the meaning of family. And he began to care for people other than himself. He also learnt to repent.

And now, ten years (technically three) after having joined Fairy Tail, when Gajeel looks back upon and remembers all the cruel deeds he had done on the pretext of being an imperfect and suffering teenager, he feels ashamed and wishes to rewind time to undo all the crimes he had committed.

**There are many things I wish I didn't do**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Terribly sorry for the late update but what can I do? I have absolutely no motivation to continue this story. And the reason I am continuing is that my inner writer just wants to complete this piece. Anyway, read and please review... that'll definitely motivate me.

**Disclaimer:** 'Fairy Tail' belongs to Hiro Mashima and 'The Reason' belongs to Hoobastank. I'm just using their works for my creative purposes.

* * *

><p><strong>Unforgivable<strong>

**By-IQP**

But in all honesty, it wasn't his fault. He was a troubled teenager. And the only way he could get back at the world was by violence, because that was all he knew and that was all his foster father, Metallicana ever taught him. After having faced such isolation and ignorance in his childhood, the only thing that made him feel alive and gave him a reason to live was revenge and hate.

So full was he of unaimed and boiling hatred, that he had forgotten that a beautiful emotion called love existed. Forget love, he doubted the existance of any positive emotion at all. He convinced himself that emotions like happiness, kindness, gratitude and above all, love were highly overrated and that meek people used it as an excuse to attach themselves with other humans because they were too coward to live their life alone. Since he didn't have anyone else he could attach to, he vehemently denied the existence of love. After having been abandone twice by his so-called guardians, he no longer felt gratitude or anything for anybody around him. He despised the world in general, blaming it for his crappy childhood and vowing to take a painful revenge.

But things were completely different now. He, in a complete contrast to his previous self, doesn't even touch a person without a solid proof of him being a bad person. He was also way gentler with the way he handled people. And for a person who didn't even know what gratitude was since just a few years prior, he sure let quite a lot of 'Thank You's slip in although he walked away before the other person even had time to register the words.

And the reason behind this drastic contrast was, unexpectedly, one of his victims. The victim who showed him that muscle power isn't everything. The victim who shook his perspective of life in general. The victim who showed him what wonders a small smile could do. The victim who re-taught him the meaning of love. The victim who changed him into the person that he is today. And although he might be embarrassed of his gentler ways of beating people; he was, by no means, ashamed of the better person he has become. On the contrary, he was thankful of that victim.

The victim from whom, to this day, Gajeel continues to learn that colours do exist in this grey world. And Gajeel willingly listens and believes her. Every single day.

**But I continue learning**


End file.
